


Popular Reddie Tropes

by princealderann



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Crack, F/M, Humor, M/M, Maybe other ships if I feel like it, Richie and Eddie being chaotic af, This prolly gonna flop, please just read this, that's ok cuz this way lowkey mad fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princealderann/pseuds/princealderann
Summary: Me, your favorite Reddie writer (even though I can't write for shit) well expose all of the popular Reddie troupes. Here's a little tease:Sharing A Bed:"Look Eds, I came over for a sleepover but we only have one bed! Whatever shall we do?!""Well technically we could build a pile of pillows between us or one of us can sleep on the floor. But instead, you are gonna sleep next to me and wrap your arms around me, okay?""Of course. And when I wake up, I'm gonna stare at how beautiful you are and then excuse the very non-platonic cuddling to that I'm just a wild teddy bear!""YEAH!"Fix-IT FicsReddie Fix-It Fanfictions before It Chapter 2: 20% of the fanficsReddie Fix-It Fanfictions After It Chapter 2: 99.9% of the fanfics
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 81
Kudos: 65





	1. Popular Reddie Tropes Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on ColeyDoesThings on Youtube.

**Sharing A Bed:**

"Look Eds, I came over for a sleepover but we only have one bed! Whatever shall we do?!" 

"Well technically we could build a pile of pillows between us or one of us can sleep on the floor. But instead, you are gonna sleep next to me and wrap your arms around me, okay?" 

"Of course. And when I wake up, I'm gonna stare at how beautiful you are and then excuse the very non-platonic cuddling to that I'm just a wild teddy bear!"

"YEAH!" 

**"Slow Burn":**

"Hi, my name is Eddie," Richie looks Eddie up and down.

"Richie is my name and doing voices is my game,"

"Cool!"

_A chapter later_

"You are kinda hot, not gonna lie," Eddie sitting on Richie's lap.

"Really? You are too!"

"That's great wanna make out?" Eddie and Richie suck each other's faces off.

_2 chapters later_

"We did a lot of kissing lately! I wanna kiss your dick now!" Richie gasped in surprise.

"Oh, Eddie Spaghetti I just wanna destroy that nice ass of yours! Let's fuck on Bill's bed!" Eddie and Richie proceed to kick Bill out of his room so they can fuck.

_ The same chapter. _

"I have a ring for you," Eddie wipes tears from his face.

"I can't believe you are doing this for me, Rich! I'm so ugly and annoying,"

"No. That's not true. You are smart and funny and beautiful. Will you marry me?"

"Of course you dumb fucking idiot!"

**THE END.**

**Slow Burn (Different Version):**

_5 chapters in_

"Hi what's your name?" Richie awkwardly puts his hand out for Eddie to shake.

"My name is Eddie, what about you?" Eddie shakes it.

"I'm Richie,"

"Okay, I'm not gonna talk to you for another 10 chapters! Good Bye!" 

_10 chapters in_

"You're that guy from 10 chapters ago! How are ya?"

"I'm fine. You wanna stare at each other awkwardly from a distance?" Richie nods.

"Of course that's such a good idea Eddie-Spaghetti!" They awkwardly stare at the other person from a distance.

_20 chapters in_

"Hey, we have awkwardly been staring at each other. Wanna hang out with my friends?" Eddie says, blushing.

"Uh no. I have feelings for you and hanging out with you will make it worse, see ya!"

_80 chapters in_

"Now will you hang out with me?" 

"Fine... but afterward I'm never gonna talk to you again until 100 chapters later," Richie leaves the room.

_700 chapters later..._

"Hey, I'm gonna kiss you by accident and avoid you like a plague for another 20 chapters," 

"Wait no-" Richie left the room.

"And he left,"

**High School AU's**

"Hey, Eddie!" Eddie turns around, wearing a light blue sweater and white overalls. Richie has on a black shirt, more rings than the money Eddie has in his pocket, and black ripped pants.

"Hey! Oh MY gOSh," Richie slams Eddie to the wall and kisses light kisses up and down his neck.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the love of your life. I was abused by my mom and dad when I was younger so I am mean to everyone... but you. You changed me, Eds,"

"That's so great! I can't believe I fixed you! Wanna fuck?"

"sUrE,"

**College AU's**

"Hi I'm Richie Tozier and Eddie won't give me the time of day!"

"Hi I'm Eddie Kaspbrak and I have 10 assignments to do within an hour,"

"Wanna fuck?"

"Wanna die?"

"YES!"

OR

"All he does is fuck people and I hear it so I'm gonna run upstairs and yell at him," Eddie proceeds to run up the stairs (there's an elevator) and angrily knocks on the door.

"Hey, Eds!"

"Hey, Rich! STOP MAKING SO MUCH FUCKING NOISE WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU FUCKING THEY SOUND LIKE A WHOLE ELEPHANT-"

"You wanna come in I have snacks," Richie and Eddie proceed to fuck each other until Eddie passes out. Eddie wakes up and it's morning.

"What the fuck-"

"Hey, Eds!" Eddie screams in gay.

"I dIdN't kNow I wAs gAy!"

**Friends to Lovers:**

"Eddie?"

"wHaT Richard? I AM HAVING A HORRIBLE DAY TODAY!"

"Okay?-"

"MY MOM IS TOO CONTROLLING AND I'M SO ANNOYING AND I'M IN LOVE WITH MY "STRAIGHT" BEST FRIEND," Eddie calms down and a tears races down his cheek.

"Oh Eddie, I always had feelings for you," Richie and Eddie aggressively make out with each other.

OR

"Eddie I... I loved you since we were 13,"

"Uh... Love is a strong word from someone as weak as you,"

"Okay that's just hurtful," Eddie puts on a pair of black sunglasses.

"Nobody knows I'm a gangster,"

"Eddie, you are 5'3 but you look 4'11. You look like you are 10 years old and we are 16. You wear clothes like a classic mama's boy would wear. You yell at people who could easily throw you out the window like it's nothing you-" Eddie cries some MANLY TEARS.

**Enemies to Lovers**

"I HATE YOU! YOU FUCKING DEGENERATE YOU ARE THE BANE OF MY FUCKING EXISTENCE!" Richie crying in gay because all he did was ask Eddie if he wanted coffee.

"I-"

"THERE YOU GO AGAIN RUNNING YOU BIG TRASHMOUTH!"

OR  
  


"YOU ALWAYS HAVE A STICK UP YOUR ASS, EDS!"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME EDS YOU-"

"Are those new shorts?'

"Oh yeah, you like?"

"How the hell can I not? That ass is fresh in those shorts," Eddie blushes

"Do you wanna get coffee later?" Eddie holds Richie's hand.

"Um.. sure,"

**Soulmate Au:**

"Hi I'm Eddie Kaspbrak and on my 18th birthday I'll figure out who my soulmate is on my wrist!" On his 18th birthday, he sees Richie's name on his wrist.

"Omg it's my best friend," 

Stanley who knew they loved each other the whole time. "gAsP,"

**Major Character Death:**

Reddie Stans: NO! STAY AWAY FROM ME MAMA I'M SCARED

Stenbrough/Stanlon/Stanley Stans: AW SHIT! Imma just jump off this building, escape all this suffering.

Benverly Stans: Oh no. :( Too bad... is Benverly gonna be in it or is it just a background ship for Reddie?

Stranger Things Stans: Who's Eddie Kaspbrak?

**Oblivious Eddie Kaspbrak:**

After making out with Richie and almost having sex with him. 

"Am I gay? Is he gay? Does he like me?"

  
**Insecure Eddie.**

Eddie being the most popular boy in school, straight A's, everyone loves him, Richie tells him he's beautiful and gorgeous every few seconds.

"I'm so ugly! Does anyone even like me? :(,"

"YES!" The Losers Club says.

"YES!" Richie says

"OF COURSE!" The whole school says.

"YEAH BABY!" The pedophile across Eddie's house says.

"YA!" A stranger says.

"I guess not," Eddie cries in gay.

**Insecure Richie.**

Richie around the Losers or anyone else: "I'm so hot I can cook your eggs off my abs!"

Richie by himself: "I hate myself. I'm so ugly. I'm so... disgusting,"

Eddie: I'VE BEEN IN lOvE wItH yOU sIncE fORever!

**Pastel Eddie:**

"I like light pink and light purple and light yellow! I like painting my nails and I like wearing girls' clothes. I get jealous when other girls flirt with Richie. I wear overalls and I'm cute as fuck,"

"But I'm not gAY nononononono sir I'm as straight as Bill's hair!"

The Losers Club (Besides Reddie): "Who's gonna tell him?"


	2. Popular Reddie Tropes Part 2

**Smut**

"OH fuck you look so gorgeous layed out in front of me," Eddie rolls his eyes.

"Can you hurry the fuck up and pop my cherry? I've been hard for a good 5 minutes and it hasn't been touched yet,"

"talk dirty to me,"

"I will suffocate you with my dIcK if you don't start," Richie gets hard.

"wHaT thE fUck?!"

**Fluff**

Reddie Stans: Awww

Eddie Kaspbrak Stans: Eddie would never act like that he isn't innocent or shy whatsoever-

Richie Tozier Stans: Why don't you shut the fuck up?

  
OR

"Baby you're so beautiful," Eddie blushes

"Thanks. You are so fucking hot what did I do to deserve you," 

"Sweetie Pie,"

"Honeybun,"

"Love of my life,"

"Shine prettier than the stars,"

"Cutie," UwU

"Gorgeous-"

Benverly Marsh Stans: Imma get diabetes from all of this.

Stenbrough/Stanley Uris Stans: dIsgusTing!

Reddie Stans after crying over Eddie's death for the 1000000000 time: GIVE ME mOrE

OR

"Eds-"

Reddie Stans: Awww this is a masterpiece, adorable splendid.

Bill Denbrough Stans: He only said one word-

Reddie Stans: You wouldn't fucking understand the masterpiece of that one word. *whispers to each other* fucking degenerate...

**Fake Relationship AU's**

"Shit!" Eddie yells at his phone

"What's wrong?" Richie, a random person at a store who has no idea who Eddie is, says.

"I told my best friend I was seeing someone and now she wants to meet them!" Richie winks at Eddie.

"I'll be your fake boyfriend," 

"Omg thank you, I'll pay you,"

_A chapter later..._

Eddie making out with Richie, Richie pinning him to the bed

"Wait Wait-" Richie pauses

"What?"

"Isn't this too far for fake dating?"

"We aren't together?" Richie said. Eddie Kaspbrak left the chat.

**Fix-IT Fics**

Reddie Fix-It Fanfictions before It Chapter 2: 20% of the fanfics

Reddie Fix-It Fanfictions After It Chapter 2: 99.9% of the fanfics

OR

Canon: ~~Eddie Kaspbrak is dead. Eddie Kaspbrak never came out as gay and never told Richie he loved him if he did at all. Richie Tozier saw the love of his life die right in front of him. He never told Eddie he loved him. Reddie became canon but with a huge price... Eddie is dead... so now it's just R. Richie doesn't get the happy ending he deserves while the heterosexual couples do.~~

Fanon: Eddie Kaspbrak is alive he just got hurt or he magically came back to life because of Maturin the turtle. Richie confesses his love to Eddie and Eddie divorces Myra. Eddie and Richie eventually get married, adopt a pomeranian, live in a big mansion, and adopt a kid as well. Richie uses gay jokes at his comedy shows. The gays get a happy ending. Heterosexual couples don't matter (sorry, not sorry Benverly/Billverly fans) (haha I'm kidding don't kill me lmao)

**The Incomplete fics:**

It has a really good storyline.

Good characterization.

Good feels and a good pace.

It has like 1000 kudos.

Author: "I'll update every week or so,"

_ A year later _

Author: "I can EXPLAIN!" 

OR  
  


A story idea that isn't popular in Reddie fics.

Good pace

Good storyline

Good vibes.

Extremely investing.

Kudos: 4567

Author: "I'll update in a week or so,"

2 years later.

5/? 

Reddie Fans: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHYYYY? WHY ME WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS I-

(I lowkey do this)


	3. Popular Reddie Tropes Part 3

**Friends with Benefits:**

"FUCK RICHIE OH MY GOD I-" Eddie says getting fucked.

"You are so gorgeous can you-"

"I'm going on a date with Nathan!"

"Nathan, who now?"

  
OR  
  


"Richie I'm gay and I need someone to put my frustrations on!" Eddie proceeds to do the dirty with Richie.

"Really? Well I know this will be horrible for my mental health and getting over you but I'm gonna do it anyway even if eventually you'll stop doing it and I should find someone who wants an actual relationship for me but I'm not gonna,"

"So is that a no?"

"oF coUrsE nOt!"

**Hurt/Comfort**

Amount of hurt in this fic: 2%

Amount of comfort in this fic: 98%

OR  
  


"Eddie! Come back please!" Eddie whips around tears running down his cheeks.

"Never! You lying dirtbag. I loved you... I guess it wasn't enough,"

"Eddie... I loved you since we were 13,"

"Too bad I'm not doing this anymore. You promised you'll make me happy but all you do is make me miserable! Have a nice life, Richie!"

THE END

Reddie Fans: *Crying so much you can hear it from Derry, Maine* Wait a second... they look at the tags and sees

Hurt/Comfort

Reddie Fans: WHERE THE FUCK IS THE COMFORT?! ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET THIS FROM REAL LIFE PEOPLE OR SOMETHING?! EXPLAIN!

**5 times they almost kissed (the one time they did)  
  
**

1st Time: "Eddie-Spaghetti you have pretty lips,"

"Really Rich? Thanks," Eddie and Richie lean into each other, staring at the other's lips. Beverly walks in and they immediately separated.

Reddie Fans: BEVERLY GET THE FUCK OUT THEY WERE HAVING A mOMenT DAMN YOU BITCH ASS HOE NOBODY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT THE QUARRY!

4th Time: "Should we really be doing this? This is wrong," Richie shakes his head, tracing Eddie's bottom lip with his finger.

"After this, tell me if it's "wrong"," Bill walks in.

Reddie Fans: IM GONNA MURDER EVERY MEMBER OF THE LOSERS CLUB BESIDES REDDIE OMG I HATE THEM ALL WITH A PASSION

5th Time: "Finally some alone time-" Eddie smashes his lips onto Richie and straddles his lap.

"You are excited aren't you?" 

Reddie Fans: yEs! (Btw they read this scene 50 times already)

**BAMF Richie Tozier & Innocent Eddie Kaspbrak**

"Hi Mason, I'm Eddie and-"  
  
"Who the fuck is this?" Eddie whirls around and sees Richie.

"I'm tutoring him that's it, Rich," Richie proceeds to have a 5-minute make-out session with Eddie.

"No funny business with my boyfriend or I'll bash your face in," Richie blows the guy a kiss and walks away.

"Sorry about that. What are you confused about for math?"

OR

Eddie wears a so-so revealing outfit. 

"Who the fuck are you staring at humpy dumpty?" The guy rolls his eyes and walks away.

"Richie?" Eddie whines

"Love of my Life," Eddie giggles.

"Yeah?"

Oblivious Eddie fanfics:

"I don't wanna talk to anyone. Least of all you. So just leave me alone."

"I think I love you."

"What the f-"


	4. Popular Reddie Tropes Part 4

**Reddie acting like an old married couple:**

"Richie, did you wash the dishes?" Richie shakes his head, eating a bowl of cinnamon toast crunch at 9:30pm

"Uh no. I thought you wanted to do it," Eddie sighs

"Did you do your homework?"

"Uh... of course not,"

"Why the fuck not? Obviously you had time,"

"I'm watching porn. Now can I be left alone?" Eddie closes his laptop.

"What the fuck?" 

"I'm your pornhub. Not this fucking website," Richie and Eddie have sex.

**Damsel Under Distress Eddie x Protector Richie (I know I did this a few time but whatevs)**

"Help! Leave me alone!" Eddie struggles against Henry.

"Nobody is gonna help a little faggot like you," Eddie kicks Henry in the balls.

"Well, this _faggot_ just kicked you in the balls!" Patrick punches him in the face.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Richie proceeds to kick the whole gang's ass within a minute.

"What the fuck?"

"Close your mouth unless you want something in it," *wink wink*

"How did you beat them so fast? You aren't even muscular and you look like you never fought a day in your life,"

"Shut up and let me kiss you!"

**Underrated Fics**

-Amazing Storyline

-Good characterization

-Fascinating Story Direction and Idea

-A lot of feels

Kudos: 10

Me: What the fuck?

wHY cAn'T wE pUt mUltIpLe kUdos?

**Crack Fics:**

This story.

**Angst**

Reddie Stans: Oh I won't cry. I cried so much I'm numb for it now!

Author: Oh really? What if Richie dies instead of Eddie? And then Eddie kills himself because he's miserable? And then Bill stays with Beverly? And Ben is left alone without no one to love? And OH! Imma show a Stanley Uris killing himself scene! I'm also gonna make Henry Bower torture Mike?! Do you like that? Huh?

Reddie Stans: *Cries for hours on end* LEAVE ME ALONE! THAT'S WHY YOUR MAMA DON'T LOVE YOU! I'M JUST TRYNA LIVE ME LIFE-

Author: You won't in a minute.

Reddie Stans: AIght Imma head out

(Fun Fact: I read this fanfic called House of the Damned and I cried so much I became numb whenever Eddie or Stanley dies... I even tried to make myself cry but I couldn't)

**Playboy Richie x Innocent Eddie**

"Have you ever... had sex with someone, Eds?" Eddie shakes his head. Richie kisses down Eddie's chest.

"No. I guess I couldn't do it with just anyone. What about you,"

"Are you in the right mindset to take in this answer?"

"Yeah? It can't be so bad-"

"45,"

"OH NO! YOU GONNA GET TESTED BEFORE YOU TOUCH ME!" Eddie proceeds to shove Richie off and drag him by his hair to the hospital.

**The whole Losers Club is gay fics:**

Reddie Fans: OMG SO CUTE :^D I can't with this A mASterpIece

Stenbrough/Stanlon/ Stenlonbrough Fans: BEAUTIFUL! ENCORE

Benverly Fans: What about us? 

Billverly Fans: Do I even matter to the world

**Whole Losers Club is straight:**

Reddie Fans: (Didn't even read the story once they didn't see Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier in the tags)

Stenbrough/Stanlon/Stenlonbrough Fans to Benverly & Billverly: WHERE'S THE FLAVOR? I DON'T TASTE ANY OF IT. THIS SHIT IS DRY AS FUCK

Benverly Fans: Fuck Billverly

Billverly Fans: Suck my dick Benverly.

**Ronnor Fics**

Reddie Fans: Where the fuck did this ship crawl out of? GO THE FUCK BACK IN YOUR HOLE DEEP IN THE GROUND DUMB BIOTCH. CONNOR IS A FUCKING DEGENERATE HE'S THE BANE OF MY EXISTENCE

Ronnor Fans: I don't like Reddie anymore, it's boring. Eddie is boring. Richie and Connor are better together and has more chemistry than Reddie. Technically Richie can date Connor after It Chapter 2, since Eddie is DEAD  
  


Reddie Fans: *hysterical laughter* Richie can't date Connor if Connor is dead. *Sharpens knives* 

Ronnor Fans: What the fuck-

Benverly Fans: Aight Imma head out. This got a little too risky for me.

Stenbrough Fans: AH shit here we go again

Strennor ships: LET'S SHIP STANLEY x EDDIE x RICHIE x CONNOR All together! Problem solved

Reddie Fans: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Mileven Fans: I-

Reddie, Ronnor, and Strennor Stans: SHUT THE FUCK UP MILEVEN NOBODY ASKED YOU! GO BACK TO STRANGER THINGS BEING TOXIC LIKE SHIT

(My opinion: I am a hardcore Reddie shipper. Seeing Ronnor bothers me so I just cut out Ronnor from my life. I have absolutely no problem with other people writing it as long as I'm not reading it. :D)


	5. A Meme I randomly thought of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take any of this to heart. PLEASE?!

Before Eddie and Richie hear about the WW111 shit

Richie: "I'm not gay, what? Just because I find Eddie and boys in general attractive doesn't mean anything!"

Eddie: "Just because I like to wear pastel colors, overalls, and strawberry lip balm doesn't mean I'm gay or wanna be a girl!"

Beverly: "I want equal rights for everyone,"

Stanley: "I wanna die."

Bill: "I'm 100% gay,"

After Eddie and Richie hear about the WW111 shit going on.

Richie: "I'm GAY! I came out! I'm gonna go camping!"

Eddie: "I'm coming! Let me just put on my heels!"

Beverly: "I like washing the dishes and folding the clothes. I ain't say no shit about eQuALity,"

Stanley: "I have a mental illness. I'm gay and I have suicidal thoughts- Actually enlist me so I can die quicker,"

Bill: "I'm a pansexual bitch I gotta iLlNess,"

Ben & Mike: We are straight and men... fUCk

OR

When the president says you can't be drafted if you have a mental illness

The entire Losers Club: Haha I can't be drafted we all depressed and shit

Derry: We are full of Donald Trump supporters but we don't wanna go,"

Losers Club: You buried your grave, now you jump in it.

  
OR

Pennywise: Imma bout to switch this shit up. Nobody bout to be killing all the food.

Losers Club: ... PERIODT!


	6. Popular Reddie Trops Part 6

**Dark Richie:**

-Extremely possessive over Eddie Kaspbrak.

-Get's jealous quickly

-Has some serious anger issues

-Pushes Eddie to do things he doesn't wanna do.

-Explanation for why he's like this? He's been abused.

-Hates Bill Denbrough

-Jokes are mostly dark humor. 

-Eddie Kaspbrak rather feels uncomfortable/intimidated by him or...

-Eddie finds him hot but in a guilty pleasure sort of way.

Reddie Fans: AWWW THIS IS SO WHOLESOME AND ADORABLE. HE EVEN KILLED A MAN FOR EDDIE, C-U-T-E

Benverly Fans: Uh...

Billverly Fans: I-

Stanlon/Stenbrough/Stanlonbrough: Yall motherfuckers are crazy as fuck.

OOC Eddie Tropes I recommend you don't write (depending on the story)

-Eddie is oversensitive and cries over little things. (He is allowed to cry over little things... Eddie doesn't cry that much. In the first It movie, Richie, Bill, and Stan cried. Not Eddie. Even when he was DYING Eddie cracked a joke. It wouldn't make sense for him to be a crier. He reacts to sadness with anger)

-Eddie having unprotected sex with Richie.

HE WOULD DEMAND A CONDOM OR FOR RICHIE TO GET TESTED! (UNLESS RICHIE IS A TOTAL VIRGIN) (DISEASE IS HIS BIGGEST FEAR)

-Eddie being raped.

It's very common surprisingly, in some fics that Eddie got raped and it explains why he's nervous around boys and doesn't like to be touched... HOWEVER, EDDIE IS A GERMOPHOBE. TOUCHING IS ALREADY A NO-NO AND IF HE'S DOUBTING HIS SEXUALITY HE WOULD BE NERVOUS AROUND BOYS HE FINDS ATTRACTIVE. But you could do it if it's purposeful for the story

-Eddie being weak and fragile

Don't make him weak and fragile just so Richie could swoop in and save the day. When I mean weak and fragile I don't mean physical I mean mental. Mentally, Eddie is one of the strongest Losers... and physically? Eddie would be the fast, sneaky one

-Eddie prioritizing Richie over all the other Losers.

Eddie loves Richie, duh but he loves the other Losers too. He shouldn't only have a relationship with Richie unless he's not friends with the Losers at all. Don't use the other members, only as a plot device to get Richie and Eddie together. If this is a multi-chaptered fic, Eddie should have a relationship with all the other Losers (but it's just a suggestion).

-Did people forget that Eddie is a germophobe/hypochondriac? His only fear isn't just internalized homophobia.

-Eddie has flaws. 

In fanfictions, Eddie is this perfect person where everyone treats him horribly and he's just this perfect honey bun. (He's cute, adorable, and caring tho) But he's hot-tempered, judgemental (depending on how you interpret him), and annoying (that's why we all love him).

-Eddie's been in love with Richie since the beginning of time. (Most likely, he would start feeling feelings for Richie later on. It's most likely Richie would like Eddie earlier on like (12-13) but Eddie would like Richie maybe after they fought It or (15-16).

(I did a lot... I'm so sorry)


	7. Popular Reddie Tropes Part 7

**The Fic That Updates Too Slowly** (I fully understand that writers need their time this is all for good fun ;D)

Reddie Readers: Okay this is really good. Is there any other fics with this trope

*Checks if there are other fics with this trope*

Reddie Readers: Nope? Shit. I'll just wait.

After a day.

Reddie Readers: Okay it's only been a day

After a week

Reddie Readers: They probably need some time!

After 2 weeks

Reddie Readers: COME ON! I've been patient!

Author: This has been discontinued.

Reddie Readers: WHHHHHYYYYYYY?

**One Fanfic Mostly Every Reddie Fan Heard of or Read**

Mixtape. That's it. It's a masterpiece. No criticisms.

**Unpopular Reddie Tropes That Are Actually Good (In my opinion)**

-Eddie as Eleven from Stranger Things.

Look. I don't like Eleven from Stranger Things. However, Eddie would be so cool but cute as Eleven and it's like 10 fics or less. PLEASE IF YOU HAVE A FIC LIKE THIS UPDATE! I'm very impatient.

-Superhero fics.

The Losers Club would be so cool with superpowers. Come on, Richie having telekinesis or fire or super speed would be super entertaining to read... right?

-Stories that are actually about horror. (Besides fix-it fics)

I've noticed that in a lot of stories, the tag is No Pennywise or whatever and I'm like, yeah I love high school/college Reddie because who doesn't but I also want to see some horror.

-2nd-generation Reddie.

Wouldn't you love to see Richie and Eddie's kids interact? Because I would. Matter of fact, I'm gonna write it right now.

-Tik-Tok Trends.

Okay, so Tik Tok is cringing or not depending on the person. I also don't mean Eddie and Richie doing the Lottery dance and one of them hitting the other in the face. I mean there is some good ones.

Your beauty being rated numbers 1-10

Richie and Eddie being forced to take happiness pills/needles.

An execution system when the world becomes too populated. If you get a green dot, you live. Red dot, you die. Purple dot, you are the executioner, and lastly, you can switch your green dot to a red dot to save someone's life.

Another overpopulation idea. If your life is depending on how attractive you are.

You get a number based on how kind you are.

The Losers being daughters and sons of gods. (I don't believe in this stuff but WOULDN'T IT BE COOL)

Zombie Apocolypse Reddie.

-Eddie being Will Byers (or Georgie)

-Serial Killer Richie.

Since you guys love Richie as a mysterious, bad guy wouldn't it be cool if he killed people?

-Eddie and Richie as cops

-MURDER MYSTERY AU's

**Richie Tozier Tropes You Shouldn't Write.**

-Richie being abused by his parents. 

This could actually be a good idea, but don't make it an explanation why he's the way he is. Richie could be mysterious because he's not used to having friends. Richie could be clingy for that same reason. Richie could get jealous quickly because he's not used to being in a romantic relationship. Richie could be skippy and fidgety because he has ADHD or he's just hyper in general.

-Richie hating Bill.

Yeah, these two clash a lot but remember Richie sacrificed himself for Bill. He obviously cares about him and they just had a rocky moment together, if anything, you should try to rebuild their relationship. It shows a deeper side to both of the characters.

-Richie being incredibly hot.

Finn Wolfard is hot, sure. But Richie isn't that type of attractive. It's hard to see past his outgoing and irritating personality, huge ass glasses, and outfit choice to see it. Maybe Eddie would find special moments when he finds Richie particularly attractive. It'll be way more memorable. For example, learning that Richie's eyes aren't just dark brown but a little hazel (I know Richie doesn't have hazel eyes but... still) or noticing Richie has freckles or a sharp jawline. 

-Richie wearing a bunch of dark emo shit.

It just doesn't reflect his personality and he just... wouldn't wear it. His personality is too bright for that.

-Richie's fear is also not just internalized homophobia.

It isn't clown's either but this internalized homophobia is because he doesn't want to lose the people he loves. His real fear, is being alone, similar to Ben.

(I have more but I'm tired lol)

(ALSO! I NEED A BETA READER. I'm not a really good writer but I want to improve so... help a girl out? Please?)


	8. CHOOSE YOUR CHARACTER

**Choose Your Character: Richie Tozier**

**-Protective/Troublemaker Richie.**

**~His straight A's are the only thing straight about him.**

**~He got suspended from school more than 10 times.**

**~He got into a fight with Henry Bowers and won**

**~FUCKING TALL**

**~If you touch his Eddie-Spaghetti he'll break your face**

**~Very angsty**

**~Listens to sad music when he's alone :(**

**~Emotions? Richie don't know her.**

**~One of the most attractive kids at school.**

**~Gets abused somehow**

**-Party Animal Richie**

**~Hasn't been a virgin since he turned 15**

**~Fucked mostly everyone at least once**

**~Bisexual Vibes**

**~Eddie pretends like he hates him... but he lowkey thinks he's hella hot**

**~Richie is the most attractive in the school as well.**

**~Girls (besides Beverly) will do anything to be his girlfriend.**

**~He's not the dating type**

**~Had a bad relationship previously, so he's too scared to show his heart around people. :(**

**~Cries for hours then when someone asks if he's okay he says "I'm perfect!"**

**~Stole somebodies girl**

**~Turned somebody straight gay.**

**~Made out with someone in the closet**

**-Class Clown Richie**

**~Got hella jokes (duh)**

**~Eddie basically despises him**

**~Teachers hate him with a passion**

**~School Prankster**

**~Does stupid things to make Eddie laugh**

**~Broken his nose multiple times.**

**~Probably got kicked in the balls too :D**

**~Stanley hates him.**

**~Richie uses humor as a coping mechanism**

**~Can't shut up for more than 2 seconds**

**~Attention is like drugs to him.**

**~99% chance of him having ADHD**

**-Sad Richie Tozier :(**

**~Lowkey Depressed but tries to hide it.**

**~Insecure about everything**

**~Lowkey thinks nobody likes him but pities him**

**~Thinks Eddie would never like him because he's not attractive enough or responsible enough**

**~A disgrace to his parents.**

**~Tries to make everyone laugh even though he's crying on the inside.**

**~Something really bad happened to him**

**~Worships Eddie Kaspbrak**

**~Don't think he deserves anything (even though he deserves the world)**

**~Has a really big heart. :D**

**~Very sensitive over little things**

**~When he feels insulted by someone, he'll hide it and blame it on himself**

**~He deserves a hug from the entire world**

**~Nobody deserves this beautiful boy.**

**Choose Your Character: Eddie Kaspbrak**

**-Closeted Eddie :l**

**~Thinks he doesn't like a girl yet because he didn't find the right one yet**

**~Never gets his first kiss**

**~Never went on a date and enjoyed it**

**~Never loss his virginity**

**~Gets self-conscious when somebody else gets a girlfriend.**

**~Gets super jealous when Richie hangs out with a girl.**

**~Blushes when Richie calls his Eds or Eddie-Spaghetti (UwU)**

**~Thinks his feelings for Richie are platonic**

**~Internalized Homophobia? Eddie's best friend.**

**~Got called a faggot multiple times**

**~When he gets teased about Reddie he gets defensive**

**~He can't think of a life being married to a woman.**

**-Pastel Eddie Kaspbrak**

**~Very Gay and Very Proud**

**~Likes Richie a lot**

**~Wears pastel colors (light pink, light yellow, light blue) (duh)**

**~Very fashionable**

**~Shops at the girl's section**

**~Extremely Feminine**

**~Turned Henry Bowers/Patrick Hockstetter gay**

**~Gets called cute every five seconds**

**~His mother doesn't approve.**

**~This cute WILL kick you in the balls.**

**~Lowkey Sensitive :(**

**~The way he dresses sometimes makes him insecure.**

**~Richie worships this boy.**

**-A+ Eddie Kaspbrak**

**~When he gets anything less than an A, he freaks the fuck out.**

**~Never went to a party**

**~Never drank alcohol.**

**~Blushes A LOT**

**~Studies more than anything else**

**~Barely sleeps or he sleeps at his bedtime**

**~Jealous that Richie doesn't have to study to pass**

**~Wears nerdy clothes (Knee-high socks, shorts, etc)**

**~Very easily manipulated**

**~Has a lot of panic attacks.**

**~Richie thinks he's high strung with a stick up his ass**

**~Richie and Eddie usually don't get along at first**

**Sad Eddie Kaspbrak**

**~His mother makes him insecure**

**~He takes Richie's jokes to heart**

**~Knows he's gay but knows he shouldn't be**

**~Gets bullied more often**

**~Wears darker clothes**

**~Richie Tozier is protective of his small boy**

**~Becomes more distant**

**~Sonia Kaspbrak is VERY abusive and controlling**

**~Eddie has been through some sad shit.**

**~Bill and Richie WILL kick your sorry ass if you mess with him.**


End file.
